Household Breeding
by Inu-ears
Summary: They've finally defeated Naraku. The jewel is finally pure. Feelings have finally been expressed. Love has finally won as Kag and Inu create their family, their future.
1. Poor Koinus

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. And how many of you are going to be angry if she doesn't make Inuyasha and Kagome end up together? Yeah...I can see the mob already! lol.

**Author's Note: **I can already hear your complaints. Don't worry; I'm still doing _Methods of Seduction_. This idea though has been swimming around in my head though ever since the idea of Kag bearing Inu's pups started floating around. Yeah, I know, it's almost the norm to see this topic at least once everyday on but I just love the idea of Inu-chan being a father. I just see him as the kind that would wanna keep popping out babies! Or, in his terms, pups. grin And, as I'm sure many of you will wonder, will this be a hint towards any future chapters in _Methods of Seduction_? Well, you'll just have to keep reading won't you? I'm not about to reveal any of my secrets for that story! evil grin

**-**

**Household Breeding**

_Chapter: 1_

* * *

It was pretty hot. No, it was _extremely_ hot. Well, that was his conclusion from sitting outside for the better portion of the day. Inuyasha was currently sitting at the base of a large oak, relaxing in the shade that it offered. His chest was bare, his haori top having been discarded a long time ago when the heat had reached to an unbearable level. His furry ears twitched atop his silver-haired head as he heard a gurgle. He looked down at his chest.

"What're you so happy about?" He asked the tiny, two-year old resting on his chest with a raised brow. He hadn't expected an answer from the tiny pup so he settled with his son's happy babbling at being paid attention to as an answer. He gently smiled back at his son and reached up to softly rub the boy's small, silver ears atop his silver-haired head. His son looked just like him. "A spitting-image," Kagome had said.

He rubbed his son's back in soothing strokes and the silver-haired pup gurgled happily before pulling his father's prayer beads into his mouth to suck and chew on. Inuyasha chuckled at his childish antics. "Still after those beads, Kuno? Your mother will never take them off so just give up on them now." The little boy gave no signs to having heard his father's bemoaning speech and continued to happily chew and gnaw on the dark, indigo beads and white fangs. Inuyasha just sighed and closed his eyes, resting them for the time being. His ears swiveled around continuously though, listening for any threats that could endanger his young pup. His mind drifted back to the last three years of his life and he stopped at the remembrance of Kuno's birth. Well...more like his _conception_...

The battle with Naraku had finally ended in their victory but it had not been without its share of losses and injuries. Sango had lost her brother, Kohaku, after Naraku had so greedily and angrily snatched the shard out of his back when he had protected Sango from a rogue youkai attack. The tajiya had been devastated and plunged deep into a depression that not even Kagome could pull her from. The extent of her injuries had been fair, not life threatening, but nonetheless important and in the end, a deeply affected and worried monk had been the one to pull her out of her stoop. How he had pulled her from her depressing state—nobody knew. Even the lecher hadn't hinted to what his method had been. It had been a strange situation to encounter but everybody had been glad to see the exterminator up and about again. A month and a half later, the method to which the Houshi had used to pull Sango from her depression was revealed when the exterminator nervously announced that she was pregnant and in eight months time, she bore twins. A boy and a girl. He had never seen the monk so happy in his entire life. And that was saying something since he'd _seemed_ pretty joyful groping anything that remotely resembled a female while they'd journeyed. But, then again, he'd paid the price heavily when Sango smashed haraikotsu into his head all those times. It was amazing he didn't have brain damage.

Miroku, he'd suffered a huge gash in his hand where the kazanna used to be after the battle. His robes had been torn beyond comprehension and he had been littered with bruises and broken bones as the rest of them had been. He'd been unconscious on the trek back to the village from the battlefield and Sango had held him against her on the fire cat.

His hand was bandaged for several months, even for his wedding ceremony that had attracted the whole village, and finally; in the fifth month of Sango's pregnancy was he able to remove it. The monk had cried out tears of happiness as he had stared at his smooth, but slightly scarred, palm and he'd spent a good three days holed up in his new hut with his wife doing...unmentionable things. But, it's not like they weren't heard by his sensitive inu ears. It had been a rather unpleasant and disgusting scenario for him to experience, and Miroku hadn't seemed so understanding to his... 'Heightened senses'...and had just smirked cockily with a sometimes goofy grin over-taking his features. It was about right then that he would've killed the lecher had he not suggested to build his own hut. Sango had been more than happy to move out of Kaede's small three-room hut and into her own home. Kaede, he was sure, had never been happier than to have them out of her hut even though she had offered quite generously for them to stay.

Kagome. Kagome had been...well, she had caused a myriad of emotions to stir within him during and after the fight with Naraku. As always, during a fight, he'd kept her the farthest away from the battle and danger so he could focus on Naraku without worrying about her. She had a strong spirit and a fierce determination in her, but that didn't make her strong _physically. _To say that she had been useless would have been a total, bold, faced lie though as she had shot purifying arrows at the hordes of demons attacking them. It had saved them countless of times. Kagome was the group's rock, its strong place, which kept everybody together and working. She was the center, which everybody branched off from having been affected by her kind and unselfish spirit. She had changed them all for the better and they had almost lost their rock.

Towards the end of the battle, to the part where Naraku had been finally losing, she had been targeted solely by Naraku himself even as she, herself, had summoned all of her energy and strength into one shot as she had let her arrow fly towards his heart. A bright flash of light had erupted, echoed by the soul-rendering cries of the dying Naraku. They hadn't been able to see Kagome. It was what had terrified him the most. Losing her, after all they had suffered, encountered and lived through, would break his will to live. The light had died down revealing a bloodied, but conscious, Kagome. They'd all hauled ass back to Kaede's to insure her survival. Shippo had been distraught and panicked—very much like he had felt—to see his surrogate mother like that. The scent of her blood had done nothing but worsen the situation and in the end, he'd had to render the poor kit unconscious while wrapping him in Kagome's spare, blood-free clothes in another room.

Kaede and he devoted all their time—breathing, sleeping, and eating— to making sure that the miko returned to full health. Sango hadn't yet entered her depression and had been able to care for the monk and herself for awhile.

Kagome's condition had gradually increased towards a positive direction but a sudden, chilly night proved to be a turn for the worse as she had teetered at the border between life and death. The whole night, and the following day, everyone had been worrying and wondering if they were about to lose the young, modern miko from the future, that, of her own will, came and repeatedly visited and stayed in the past, with them, to help gather shards that meant of no consequence to her but meant a great deal to them. Everyone had been worried to death and he had gone ballistic with panic and desperation. But, she had pulled back from the calling of death and stayed with them, with him and he'd never been so relieved and thankful in his life. And that was saying something.

When spring arrived, Kagome had announced that she was staying in the past to her family, and that she'd visit whenever she could—which was quite often in his opinion. With spring also came mating season. And boy did it slam down on him hard. Kagome had always wanted to know his feelings, and she'd finally felt the brunt of them. The need to suddenly mate had rather floored him and for several days—only in the beginning—he'd felt quite a bit hazy and always too hot. But then, Kagome had gone into heat. She'd gone into heat during mating season. His sexual desire had been at its peak and roaring in his ears so loudly that he couldn't focus on anything but that desire to take a mate and produce offspring. She hadn't stood a chance against his advances and he had taken her far away into the woods for privacy—for several days. He had expressed his love for her as well as she had.

The meaning of Kagome's 'heat' meant that she was ready to take a mate and carry children. Particularly—_and only_—his children. Her body—unknown to her—sent out pheromones that let every single male in the vicinity know that she was fertile—and unclaimed—and those particular body scents had targeted him mainly as a potential mate and breeding partner. He hadn't been able to resist since it was naturally in his nature. And he hadn't wanted to either.

Even though her 'heat' period had ended within a week, that hadn't meant mating season was over. For all of spring he'd spent more time focusing on her, uh, more exotic 'features' than anything else. To say he had been a rather 'horny dog'—as Kagome had called him—was correct. He had always wanted her and there wasn't a time or place that he held his feelings back when he needed her. The monk and tajiya had been sole witnesses of this when he had begun to get it on with Kagome in the hot springs—when Sango was supposed to be joining Kagome for 'girl talk.' Needless to say, Sango had never gone back to the hot springs to meet Kagome unless the miko was right along with her. When spring ended however, his more 'persistent desires' had died down to a minimum, but not to such a low level that he never wanted any. As if that would ever happen. Kagome felt way too good.

During fall, he'd built them a hut of their own on the outskirts of the village, where there were plenty of trees and so that Kagome could be near the 'hot springs' for her baths. The hut was a bit bigger than normal, having at least five rooms, one for him and Kagome, another for the main room and the remaining three for any pups they had. And they would be having some quite soon too. He'd already made sure of that, Kagome being none the wiser of his actions.

Fall had officially marked Kagome's one-month pregnancy date. A date she knew nothing about. He'd gotten her pregnant—he'd been planning it—during her 'heat.' He hadn't told her right away simply just so he could figure things out. It was natural for a female to get pregnant during her 'heat,' but what most didn't know was that the male made the final decision, being demon and all. He'd made the decision, without her knowledge and he didn't know how she'd take it. He eventually told her and she had passed out rather alarmingly in front of him. After she came to though, she expressed her joy and they—for celebration—had coupled all night long. He had enjoyed it _very_ much.

Kagome had then experienced out-of-control, raging hormones, cravings and lustful desires that spanned over the better portion of nine full months. When the time came for the pup to be birthed, it was a dark and stormy night and they were all holed up in Kaede's hut, him going into a full-blown panic over his laboring mate. The heavens had roared loudly and the skies had flashed brightly, drowning out his mate's pain-filled cries as she had struggled to give birth to his first-born. At the break of dawn, his son had emerged from Kagome's womb with a strong cry and slid—his tiny body still wet with blood and fluids from the womb—into his strong arms, soaking his haori and hakama pants. He had gathered the tiny, wailing, silver-haired pup into his arms, nuzzling and snuffling at him with immense love and awe. What had really tugged some chords in his heart though was when the pup had been washed off and Kagome had been cleaned up, that he'd discovered a tiny pair of white, furry, triangular ears atop his son's head. They were just like his father's. Like his.

The tiny triangular ears of his infant son had brought tears to his eyes, even though he had struggled to keep them at bay. As soon as he'd stopped fawning over the infant pup, which was a long time, he'd handed the pup to its mother who joyfully—with a teary-eyed smile—took him and cuddled him. After she had gotten a good look at what she'd just brought into the world, the pup—soon to be named Kuno—began to cry loudly; a clear indication that he was starving. He, himself, had scooted behind Kagome, pulling her against his chest, as she had brought their son to her breast for feeding. Kuno had happily latched on to the closest nipple available to him and had begun to jaw furiously at her breast; little mewls of contentment coming from him. He had smiled warmly as he had watched his son nurse and had nuzzled his mate affectionately and lovingly…

A tiny cry jerked Inuyasha from his pleasant thoughts and he looked at Kuno. "What's wrong, pup?" The tiny child's answer was a loud sniffle and another short cry. Inuyasha stood so he could lightly bounce his son against his shoulder in an effort to calm him. He hugged his pup close to his chest and ran his hands soothingly up and down the little boy's back. "Shh, shh what's wrong? Do ya miss Kaa-san?" The little boy turned his head into the crook of his father's neck and snuffled, grabbing tiny, fist-fulls of his father's silvery hair. Inuyasha gently rubbed Kuno's small dog-ears, trying to consol him but all he got in return was a tiny, pup-like bark from his son. Inuyasha immediately understood what his son had said, more like _whined_, and answered him back in inu-youkai. He felt his son sigh and sniffle, but the cries had died down.

Inuyasha knew that right away that when Kuno had been born, he would already know the inu-youkai language. It was instinctual and most pups began to communicate that way. Well, they went from gurgling and cooing to barking and growling and such. Kagome often wondered what her son would be saying when he lightly whined and barked at her. He'd told her, "Kuno is telling you that he's hungry. Usually that's what he means when he does that towards you, but sometimes it can mean attention or something else. It varies."

Suddenly, a very well-known scent caught his attention and he began to walk towards its lovely, tantalizing fragrance. Kuno also caught the scent in the air as he sat up quickly in his father's arms and began to squirm rather excitedly. Inuyasha grunted as one of Kuno's feet caught him in the stomach as the child wriggled happily and anxiously. He growled low to get Kuno to settle down and the pup, hearing the reprimanding growl, settled down but his ears remained perked and alert, twitching so rapidly that Inuyasha had to chuckle.

A figure soon appeared in their sight and Kuno gave a tiny bark. Inuyasha lightly laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Guess you want your Okaa-san huh, pup?" The said pup gurgled and yipped happily before squawking out, "Kaa!" his little arms reaching out towards the figure who had finally reached them. Kagome smiled, and took the pup into her arms, hugging him tightly to her chest. "And how is my little pup?" She cooed into Kuno's little, silver dog-ears. He giggled happily and nuzzled into the crook of her shoulder. His legs wrapped around her torso and his little, chubby arms wound themselves around her neck. Inuyasha smiled at the scene before him. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled so lovingly that it heated his blood and gaze.

He pulled her gently into his arms and against his chest and nuzzled into her hair, sighing as he did so. "I missed you…" He mumbled.

Kagome made a slight humming sound as she reached one of her hands up to rub one of his dog ears softly. "I missed you too, Koishi, but I wasn't gone that long you know." Inuyasha growled softly in pleasure at the emotions she was evoking in him with the ear rubbing. "Whenever you're away from me, it's too long. Even Kuno thinks so."

Kagome laughed softly, "My poor koinus…are they lonely without mommy?"

Inuyasha snorted and looked rather put-out. "I ain't no koinu. Kuno is, but I'm not. I'm an inu; full grown and everything. And you're not my mommy, little girl…" He growled teasingly into her ear. She giggled slightly and replied teasingly also, "Full grown huh? Are you sure about that? Maybe I should check to make sure…?"

He growled at her, a smirk on his face. "I wouldn't have any problems with that at all." "Of course you wouldn't, my hentai dog."

Inuyasha grinned proudly. "Only for you, koi."

She sighed mock despairingly and moaned. "Well… then poor me, ne?" He growled as she giggled.

She yawned loudly, followed by Kuno who was already half asleep against her shoulder. "Oh Inuyasha, he's exhausted. We'd better get him home so I can lay him down." Inuyasha nodded and picked her up bridal-style. "You look tired yourself." He noted. She yawned as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not that tired. Besides I wasn't the one doing all the work. Sango-chan was. I was just delivering it for her, Inuyasha."

"Feh."

"I knew that'd be your answer."

He snorted. "So what'd she have this time?"

"Mmm…twins. Two boys this time."

Inuyasha smirked and shook his head. "Another set of twins? Damn. Now she's got  
two more future lechers to deal with." He laughed as Kagome smacked his arm.

"That's not funny."

"Keh. Yeah it is."

"I know she wanted another girl this time around. But she's not disappointed."

"It's not like the monk will hesitate to give her more anyways. He'll be more than happy to actually."

"Inuyasha!"

"What? It's true. He said it himself. He wants at least 20 children." He sighed. "Kami, that's a lot of lechers."

Kagome giggled but stopped as another yawn worked free from her mouth.

"Rest, Koi, onegai. I don't want you to get exhausted."

Kagome wanted to protest, but the low grumbling coming from her mate's chest had her peacefully closing her eyes. In no time at all, she was fast asleep—Kuno nestled protectively in her embrace—and carried home in strong, loving arms and put to bed for the night with her silver-haired hanyous.

* * *

(o.o ) (>o.o)> (o.o ) (>o.o)>

**Japanese Vocab:**

**Kaa-san** – Mother (for young children)

**Okaa** – Mother (for older children)

**Koishi** – Love (term of endearment)

**Koi** – Love (shorter version)

**Onegai** – Please

**Koinu** – Puppy

**Inu** – Dog

**Hentai** – Pervert (very perverted; having perverted thoughts)


	2. Kuno

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. And how many of you are going to be angry if she doesn't make Inuyasha and Kagome end up together? Yeah...I can see the mob already! lol.

**Author's note: **Well, I've been without a com for a long time it seems. Sooo….Methods of Seduction is going to take a while to finish. Sorry for all of you who were waiting for me to update it. I can't simply get this idea out of my head, it's been in there for awhile, and I need to get it out! So, just bare with me now. I have a lot on my plate and it hasn't been emptying either. It only seems to be accumulating more problems and such… Sigh

**Household Breeding**

_Chapter 2 _

* * *

Kagome suddenly blinked her eyes open, staring into the semi-dark room. She could tell from the streams of sunlight filtering into her room that the sun was just beginning to rise. She yawned lightly and stretched her muscles. Well, she tried to.Kagome suddenly blinked her eyes open, staring into the semi-dark room. She could tell from the streams of sunlight filtering into her room that the sun was just beginning to rise. She yawned lightly and stretched her muscles. Well, she to. 

The moment she moved, she felt the sensation of strong arms tightening around her and the warm, soft breath of someone breathing against her cheek, for she was lying on her back. She recognized it immediately as Inuyasha. He was still deeply asleep—though that wouldn't last for long since he normally got up when Kuno did—and his expression was peaceful and child-like. It warmed her heart that he could relax when he was with her, although he'd been relaxing more often with her since they'd mated; which was at least three years ago. He sighed heavily and pulled her closer to his naked chest, rumbling deep within his chest. He nosed her softly and then buried his face into the crook of her neck, exhaling loudly. She sighed peacefully also and wrapped her arms more tightly around Kuno who was nestled on her chest contently.

She hated lying on her back but she had to. It was the only way she could sleep, really. Kagome closed her eyes and moved one of her hands to the round swell of her abdomen. A soft smile crossed her face as she fondly rubbed her swollen tummy, dreaming of what her next child would look like. She was a little more than six and a half months pregnant and as swollen as ever. Even though she rarely gained any weight that she couldn't lose after birth, her tummy was gigantic—well to her at least—and it looked like a basketball. It seemed that all the weight she gained during pregnancy went straight to the baby, to her stomach. Though she wasn't complaining; she didn't want to be fat. But she always felt so heavy and weighed down as her stomach enlarged each passing month.

Inuyasha said it was normal for her to feel like this and he had pointed out that many women must've felt like that when they had been breeding. Irritated with his feeble efforts to sympathize with her condition, she'd sat him. When she had been pregnant with Kuno and in her third to last month, she'd been significantly larger than Sango, who had been in her last month—and with twins! She'd been alarmed, very alarmed that she had been harboring, maybe, at least three children—after all Inuyasha was an inu and inu gave birth in litters. She'd said as much to him, but he had just laughed softly and told her that youkai pups were bigger at birth than human children and especially since the pup was to be a boy. She had scowled and sat him promptly, but then afterwards she had been very relieved; though, she had noted, her already humongous stomach at seven months was going to get much larger still.

An insistent and rather hard suction at her breast brought her out of her musings. Kuno, it seemed, had decided to help himself as he latched onto her breasts for an early morning breakfast. She wondered briefly why she hadn't felt him shuffle away her top clothing. She gave no further thought to it though as she made sure he was correctly latched on to her nipple and that he was being supported enough so he could easily hold onto her, like he usually loved to do. Whenever she would feed him, he would grab onto her—his tiny claws lightly pricking the swell of her breasts—and lightly squeeze his hands, like a cat kneading against some, poor, unfortunate upholstery. She had shown Inuyasha and remarked that that was a neko trait and he'd stuttered embarrassingly and snorted, as if it were normal. As she later found out, it was. "Nursing pups," as he'd told her, "like to be close to their mother and to feel like they, 'have a hold on okaa.' It's also so they know that their mother is close and in general they do it for comfort." She had nodded and smiled knowingly at him, making him flustered while he was trying to uphold his 'dominant male figure stance.'

Kagome languidly closed her eyes, Kuno still feeding rather noisily at her breast, and she turned her head to nuzzle softly into Inuyasha's silvery mane of hair. She breathed in deeply the faint scent of her male hanyou. Inuyasha had a 'musky' smell to him and a 'woodsy' smell to him. Basically, he smelled manly and in Kagome's mind, that registered as something safe; _someone_ loving and protective.

"Mmm…mate, what're you doing?" A groggy voice reached her ears. The voice was quite close in fact.

Kagome opened her eyes to see a smoldering pair of amber orbs staring back at her. She smiled warmly at him. "Ahh, I see you're finally awake. Your son decided to get himself breakfast."

Inuyasha, dazedly, looked to where Kuno was hungrily suckling at his mother's breast. He raised an amused eyebrow. "Did it again, did he?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes, he did. He's very impatient it seems, just like his Otou."

"Oi!"

Kagome giggled quietly at his protest. "He surprised me, but I had already woken up a couple of minutes before he did. Though, how he squirms underneath my top so fast is eluding me."

Inuyasha closed his eyes, listening to the soft suckling sounds his son was making. He chided the miko next to him softly, "You shouldn't be awake this early, koi. You need your rest for the developing pup inside you or did you just conveniently forget you were breeding again?"

She snorted, and he snickered briefly at her un-ladylike action. Apparently she was picking up his so-called 'bad habits.' "Forget? Are you kidding me, Inuyasha? How can I forget about this little guy here," she said, resting her hand over her protruding stomach, "when my abdomen is bulging out from the rest of my body like a giant ball."

He chuckled at her disgruntled tone and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You're not that big, Kagome."

She huffed. "Yeah, I am. I'm gonna get huge…" She moaned wearily, mentally picturing herself in the ninth month.

Inuyasha shook his head while laughing softly, "Well…you'll be _my_ huge and impossibly round mate, koi."

"Inuyasha!" She said fiercely, smacking him in the chest while he laughed. "That's not comforting at all!"

He "keh'd" and snuggled up against her, a strong, muscled arm wrapping itself around her swollen tummy protectively. "You worry too much, Kagome. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

Kagome patted the arm wrapped around her stomach before quickly switching Kuno over to her other breast when he yipped, signaling that he was finished with the first one.

After Kuno had finished feeding, he'd fallen back asleep immediately, though this time in his father's arms. When Kuno woke again several hours later, when the sun was up, Inuyasha had gotten up with him so Kagome could sleep longer since she was technically resting for 'two.' Inuyasha had to go to the hot springs and give his boisterous and rather energetic son a bath. While he, himself, had not been planning on taking one, Kuno had had other ideas for his father. Both inu hanyous made their way back to their home, all washed up and clean.

Kagome still hadn't woken up and Inuyasha wasn't in the least surprised. He remembered that when she was pregnant with Kuno that she had slept quite often. He knew that if she didn't get enough sleep that she would be cranky. _Very_ cranky. He was usually the target of her violent mood swings and more often than not, he'd learned the hard way about not arguing with your mate; especially when she was pregnant. As the Monk had told him: "The woman is always right. No matter what." He had tried very hard to counter that analysis of the female psychology but, to no avail did he come out the victor. So, he had learned to accept it as a dry sort of humor when dealing with Kagome. If he just kept his mouth shut, and let her _think_ she was right, then he would be spared the very violent sittings he often got. Or…when he was refused from her bed; technically _their_ bed…But Kagome was smart. Extremely smart. And she'd figured out—to his utter horror and slight amusement—that he'd been trying the lecher's logic on her, letting her win so she would shut up. The argument that had followed hadn't ended well for him, not at all. To say, it had been most painful.

He settled down with Kuno in his lap in front of the small fire he'd made. He had Kuno's food ready and began to feed it to him slowly. He and Kagome had been trying to get their little, silver-haired son to eat foods now, since he seemed to never want to stop nursing. They both had tried to wean him, but the times they had tried to get him to eat solid foods only—with no nursing—it hadn't been a very pleasant experience. He had bawled and refused to eat anything but his mother's milk. He'd ended up getting sick and Kagome, in the end, had had to nurse him again. So they had agreed to do both: feed him solids _and_ breast-feed him. They'd have to stop nursing him since another pup was on the way though. And soon.

He gingerly fed his son small pieces of cooked rabbit meat—there was no way Kagome would let him eat it raw—and Kuno readily accepted it and munched on it slowly as he, himself, ate several pieces. It wasn't long before he smelt a familiar scent that began to approach him. His ear twitched as the figure spoke to him.

"Ah, Inuyasha, I thought I might find you out here. I trust you are doing well?"

Inuyasha snorted as Miroku sat down next to him. "Keh, I'm fine. Aren't I always?"

Kuno squirmed in his father's lap before craning his neck to look at his 'uncle.'

"So it seems you always are, Inuyasha." Miroku replied with a sly grin as he shifted his own two children in his lap. The two little twin three-year olds, a girl and a boy, looked at their surroundings and immediately realized where they were and just who exactly was sitting next to them. A chorus of happy, childish cries echoed forth, making Inuyasha and Kuno's ears flatten back against their heads, "Unccy Inu!" Inuyasha abruptly felt two pairs of arms wrap around his neck as he felt the tiny bodies of his nephew and niece collide against his side. He carefully shifted Kuno into his lap as he embraced the black-haired twins. "How ya'll runts doing?"

The both giggled back a reply, "Good!"

He chuckled in response and let go of them. The two children quickly scrambled to occupy his opposite sides, both latching on to him eagerly.

He heard the monk chuckle and he shook his head, not willing to belay his embarrassment. Miroku chided his children softly, but sternly. "Hiroshi, Sana, don't be too loud or you could hurt Uncle Yasha's and Kuno's ears." Both children chorused back a soft, "Hai!" Before snuggling back into the sides of their inu hanyou uncle.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the monk. "Where's Sango? If you're here, who's with her and the newborns?"

Miroku nodded, understanding where the concern was coming from. "Local village neighbors as well as Shippo are taking care of her. Hiroshi and Sana wanted to come visit and Sango said she wouldn't mind if I brought them over. Surely you have no qualms about me visiting…?"

Inuyasha snorted. "As if I could stop you!"

Miroku grinned knowingly, "Thank you, my friend."

"Keh!"

Miroku looked around before asking, "Where's Kagome-sama?"

"She's still sleeping."

Miroku nodded understandingly. "She's very tired, ne?"

Inuyasha nodded, half-listening to the monk and half-listening to the babbling twins. "Yeah, she's tired all right."

Inuyasha completely missed the sly grin that crossed the monk's face. "My! Inuyasha, you sly dog! You must've exhausted her ou—"

Inuyasha found his brow ticking dangerously and his fist found the lecher's head quick enough to silence his lewd thoughts. _'And with his own damn children around no less!' _

Miroku rubbed his abused head, while snickering to himself. Inuyasha was very easy to goad. "I meant nothing serious anyways, Inuyasha. You walked into that one."

Inuyasha, face the color of a tomato, snorted. "Don't presume to know my sex life, monk." Miroku's eyebrows shot far up beneath his bangs in wonder and surprise. _'Since when does Inuyasha use such forward words? And around me no less! He has certainly changed…' _

Miroku smiled innocently, _too_ innocently. "Of course not. But you are an inu youkai and inu youkai love to get lost in the all consuming passion to mate and seek—" The sound of the hanyou's deep growling cut short his choice of words and he grinned lecherously at the red face hue to Inuyasha's face. Once again, he found that he could simply not stop himself. "Inuyasha…I'm surprised! I thought that only Kagome-sama could make you flush that red..!"

* * *

Kagome groggily woke to the sound of shrill yelling. Well, more like _manly_ shrill yelling. If that made_ any_ sense. She sighed and stretched her limbs—as far as they could go with a gigantic stomach weighing her down and rolled out of the bed with a protective hand on her belly. She knew at once, as she approached the reed door to her hut, whom exactly was outside of her home. 

Pushing the flap out of the way, she walked outside in the bright, warm sunlight and was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha—his face so red it looked like all the blood had settled there; and Miroku—who was running at breakneck speed _away_ from her hanyou. It was a comical situation but considering the circumstances, she was just too hungry and _still_ too tired to bring herself to do anything but sigh at their immature behavior. Quite suddenly she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her swollen middle and she immediately knew who they belonged to. "Sana, Hiroshi, how are you two?"

The twins replied happily, "We're fine, Aunt 'Gome!"

She giggled and ruffled their heads lovingly. She noticed Kuno in his little baby crib—the one that she had brought back with her from her world—and she began to make her way towards him, already hearing his happy mewls and soft little growls.

Inuyasha, as soon as he heard the monk's children call out, "Aunt 'Gome!" stopped his vicious pursuit of his lecherous friend for more important matters as he made a beeline for his mate. He reached her just in time to help her sit down and situate his son in her arms. He sat down immediately right next to her, and the monk—who looked out of breath—came and sat down around them again, his twins climbing into his lap.

"Kag, how're you feeling?" Inuyasha gently put his hand to her forehead—feeling for any abnormal heat—before placing his hand on her swollen abdomen. "Are you alright?"

Kagome, used to his over-protective ways, nodded simply. "Yes, I'm fine Inuyasha. I'm just hungry is all." Inuyasha made a grunt and turned to the small fire they had going and began to cook two fishes.

Miroku eyed Kagome carefully, also mentally examining her for any signs of discomfort. She was, after all, like a blood sister to him. "How are you holding up, Kagome-sama?" Kagome directed her attention to Miroku instead of the food. "Ah, I'm doing ok. I'm not quite as big as last time, so maybe I'm carrying a girl this time. Still, I'm huge and I'm only going to get larger."

Miroku laughed good naturedly. "You are a wonderful mother. I'm sure you'll do fine. Sango, after all, had twins each time and even though she was always complaining about…well…_everything_, she did well and managed just fine."

Kagome smiled warmly and unconsciously rubbed her stomach. "Thanks, Miroku-sama. I guess I'm just anxious. I can't wait to have the pup, but yet…I can." Miroku nodded in understanding. "Having a child or even in the stages of developing one can be very overwhelming for both parents, especially for the woman since she's the one carrying it. I can in no way comprehend and understand the pain you woman go through to bring a child into the world. I would not be doing justice by saying it was just "merely painful" and nothing else."

Kagome laughed. "I think you're the first man to actually get that whatever pain you may suffer—however horrible you claim it to be—it can't compare to the pain of childbirth." She and Miroku both laughed heartily, and both nearly doubled over at hearing Inuyasha's grouchy, "Oi!"

Kagome leaned into Inuyasha and wrapped an arm around his back soothingly yet jokingly. "Oh Inuyasha, I wasn't referring to _you_ in that statement! I know you know that it's very difficult and painful for the women in childbirth."

"Keh!"

* * *

After they had eaten, Kagome invited Miroku and his twins into the hut to talk and to spend time with each other. The twins ran around the hut, dodging into rooms and such while they chased each other as the adults watched and talked amongst themselves. 

"So Miroku-sama, how's Sango-chan?"

Miroku tore his eyes away from the site of his rambunctious children to Kagome. "Ah…she's doing quite well for a woman who has just birthed twins, I would say."

Kagome smiled brightly. "That's wonderful! Do you have any idea what you're going to name them?"

Inuyasha grunted from his position behind Kagome. While she had insisted on sitting on the floor because she was okay with it—he had not entertained the idea of Kagome, nearly six months pregnant—sitting on the hard floor of the hut. So…immediately upon entering the hut, he had snatched her up and plopped her into his lap while wrapping his arms around her distended abdomen. The bouzo hadn't seemed to have minded his abrupt actions—simply acting as if they were normal. In his mind, they were.

Kagome, a bit agitated that Inuyasha hadn't let her sit on the floor because of his over-protectiveness, jabbed him in his ribs to silence his rude noises. She heard him emit a tiny, unexpected yelp and she chuckled inwardly, her smile brightening.

"It's ironic that you should ask me that question, Kagome-sama, for I have no idea as to what to name the newborns." Miroku stated with an embarrassed laugh, his hand behind his head as he smiled sheepishly.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Feh, if you're running out of names now, how're ya gonna have twenty pups if ya can't come up with names for 'em?" Kagome glared heavily at Inuyasha before twisting her head around to talk to Miroku. "Miroku-sama—"

However, Miroku interrupted her before she got a chance to apologize for Inuyasha's blatant rudeness. "Have no worries Kagome-sama, your _mate_ did not offend me at all," a 'Feh!' from Inuyasha was heard, "Me and Sango have discussed what Inuyasha so blatantly implied and we figured that the names would come to us eventually." He smiled warmly, his eyes traveling over towards his energetic children.

Kagome smiled at him. "I think that's a good idea, Miroku-sama." Her eyes too, traveled towards Hiroshi and Sana chasing each other. She was glad that they were mainly staying in the main part of the hut and not running towards her and Inuyasha's bedroom, where Kuno was napping. Suddenly she gasped loudly, and all various movements in the hut redirected their attention towards her as she grasped her enlarged abdomen. Inuyasha was the first to react, he being attuned to her physically, emotionally, and spiritually.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Is it the pup? Are you okay?" He grabbed her chin gently and directed her gaze towards his, demanding an answer. Miroku's concerned voice echoed into her ears as she stared into Inuyasha's golden depths and she could distantly hear the twins chattering worriedly, asking if she was going to be alright. Kagome, snapping out of the trance, suddenly smiled softly, pulling her chin out of his grasp. "Did you not feel it, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha sent her a confused gaze, his hands rubbing her abdomen slowly.

"Feel what? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. She still hadn't told him what was wrong.

She laughed lightly, surprising everyone around her. "Nothing's wrong. It's just the pup—"

Inuyasha's eyes widened fearfully. "I knew it! Why didn't you—"

"—moving, Inuyasha." Kagome finished, totally acting as if she hadn't been interrupted by her mate. "It surprised me how forceful the kick was! It caught me off guard."

Inuyasha stared at her blankly, before blinking a couple of times to understand the situation. "So…the pup just moved inside you is all?"

She nodded, telling him he was right.

"And…it didn't hurt you at all? Just caught you off guard?"

She smiled, nodding again and she caught Miroku smirking out of the corner of her eyes.

"So…that means that you and the pup are alright and nothings wrong?"

She nodded once more, leaned into his embrace and kissed him softly—ignoring Miroku's whistles—and pulled back. She heard him growl softly.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm fine."

He huffed and positioned his hands on her stomach again—presumably to feel his pup's movements—though acted as if he were staking a claim on what was his and making sure everyone knew that it belonged to him and only him. "I have to make sure a clumsy bitch like you is kept safe or else you and my pup will be in danger, Kagome."

Kagome fumed silently and she could_ feel _Inuyasha's smirk. She knew that he had said what he did because he was embarrassed, but it still aggravated her. And he knew it did too. _'Baka-yasha…'_

* * *

**Japanese Vocab:**

**Kaa-san** – Mother (for young children)

**Okaa** – Mother (for older children)

**Koishi** – Love (term of endearment)

**Koi** – Love (shorter version)

**Onegai** – Please

**Koinu** – Puppy

**Inu** – Dog

**Hentai** – Pervert (very perverted; having perverted thoughts)

**Bouzo – **Insulting term for a monk


End file.
